A fixing device of the related art includes a fixing belt, a pressure roller, a heating unit, and a reflecting unit.
The fixing belt is formed in a cylindrical shape. The roller presses against the fixing belt so as to form a fixing nip. The heating unit radiates heat. The heating unit is surrounded by the fixing belt. The reflecting unit is also surrounded by the fixing belt. The reflecting unit reflects heat generated from the heating unit.
Paper is conveyed to the fixing nip between the fixing belt and the roller. The paper is heated through the fixing belt due to heat, which is generated from the heating unit and is reflected from the reflecting unit as needed. Accordingly, a toner transferred to the paper is fixed to the paper.
However, the fixing device having such a configuration may be used for an image forming apparatus for high-speed printing which requires relatively high electric power of the heating unit. In this case, heat transfer efficiency from the heating unit to the belt may decrease as a result of the temperature of the reflecting member becoming too high.